Potters Divided A REPOST
by Half-x-Blood-x-Princess
Summary: A repost of the original Third generation All three Potter children are now at Hogwarts, but are things as they appear to be?
1. Chapter 1

Potters Divided-A Repost.

Chapter One: Like father, like son.

As Aberforth stirred in bed, he knew that this much was true-you never slept as well once you became a parent. Even when your child is nearing the age of twenty and has surpassed you in height by more than a foot; even when your child is not your own flesh and blood child, but a gift left on your doorstep. As Aberforth passed Primus' room, he saw what he had feared all week, Primus had gone. Aberforth threw on his travelling cloak and rushed out of his door. He knew exactly where he was going; Primus always went to sit by the stream when he needed to think, that made two of them.

"Primus, what are you doing out here?" he asked, as he sat next to his son on the embankment.

"I know," said Primus, lifting his dark eyes to meet his father's blue ones.

"Know what?" asked Aberforth, shivering in the September breeze.

"That I'm not your son," said Primus, sighing heavily.

"I...I don't know what made you think this," stammered Aberforth.

"You can't even deny it, can you? I know I'm not, and that's fine. I just wish you'd told me earlier," he said, gripping the old man's hand.

"Why would it have mattered? I've always treat you as my own. You are my son, flesh and blood is nothing," said Aberforth.

"I knew something was odd when you wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts, the great school where your brother taught; your brother who was one of the greatest wizards who ever lived," said Primus, proudly.

"They'd ask questions and I couldn't lose you, Primus. That day you were left on my doorstep was the greatest day of my life, really. I gave you a name, a home and an education, but I can never claim to have given you life. Only your real parents can do that," he said, wisely.

"And who are they.....my parents?" asked Primus, leaning towards Aberforth.

"I wish I could help you, but you were left on my doorstep inside a pile of blankets. The only thing with you was this," said Aberforth, taking a piece of parchment from his pocket. Primus opened it and saw only two words printed on it.

"Save him, what did she mean by that?" he asked, folding the paper into quarters.

"I suppose she wanted you safe from the battle of Hogwarts, nasty business that was," said Aberforth, remembering the screams and cries of those who had fallen and the cries of triumph from those who were victorious as if it were only yesterday.

"I've been wanting to know more about that battle," said Primus, sitting up in interest.

"I know the very man who can tell you all you want to know about it....Harry Potter," said Aberforth.

"NO!" the word came out in a fierce shout and Primus shook himself.

"It was just a suggestion," said Aberforth, cautiously.

"No, I know. What I mean is, I'd like to see what I can find out about my parents first, if that's okay with you," said Primus, more softly.

"Whatever makes you happy is fine with me," smiled Aberforth "Now let's go back to the house, I'm freezing," he stood up and held out a hand for his son.

"You'll always be my father," said Primus, smiling.

"And you'll always be my son," replied the old wizard.

Night had faded into morning and James Potter was awoken by the shouts of his mother.

"James! Time to get up!" she roared upstairs.

"Coming!" he called back, throwing on his dressing gown and running down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Do you want scrambled eggs?" asked Harry, waving his wand over a pan that was gently simmering on the stove.

"Yes please," replied James, taking a slice of toast that sat in a china rack on the table.

"James, don't you have something to say to your sister?" prompted Ginny.

"Oh...yeah, could you pass me the orange juice, Lil?" he asked. He quickly regretted this, as Ginny hit him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"She's starting Hogwarts this year, you insensitive skrewt," said Albus, biting his toast ferociously.

"You think I'd forget something like that? Well Lil, I hope you're in Gryffindor," he said, beaming at her. Albus scowled at him and sipped his tea.

"Well one of you had to make me proud," said James, shrugging.

"Can you give the whole house thing a rest for one day?" asked Harry, putting eggs onto their plates.

"I thought you were made up when I got into Gryffindor," said James.

"We were, but that didn't mean we were any less proud of Albus when he got sorted into Slytherin," smiled Ginny.

"I would have been ashamed if I were you, but I suppose it figures what with the whole hissy snaky language," said James.

"That's enough, James. Albus has that gift because I do," said Harry, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, but we all know who else could speak it...Voldemort! What if you turn out like him, Al? First you make it into Slytherin, and then you can speak Parseltongue. I'd ask you to pass the marmalade but it might be one of your horcruxes," leered James.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. OUT, JAMES!" roared Harry. James ran upstairs, cursing Albus under his breath. Not long after, James heard footsteps on the stairs.

"James Sirius Potter, I have never been so ashamed of you," said Ginny, half angry, half sad.

"I was only joking....sort of," he muttered, darkly.

"We don't joke about things like that in this house. Albus will never turn out to be bad, because he has our genes. As for mentioning Voldemort at the breakfast table, that's just wrong, James," she said.

"Maybe if they don't want us to talk about it, they shouldn't teach us about it," he spat.

"Those who do not study the past are condemned to repeat it, remember that, James," she replied.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was joking," said James.

"This is what I want you to do. Go to your father's study and go to his Pensieve, pour out the bottle that is marked 'final battle'. Then you will see just a snippet of what your father endured at the hands of that so called lord," said Ginny, clenching her fists. James nodded arrogantly and strode into his father's study. Half an hour later, Ginny walked past to see him sobbing against the Pensieve, all arrogance gone. She felt guilty that she had done it, but pleased with the result.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- King's Cross Again.

"We'd better get going if we're going to catch that train today," said Harry, glancing nervously at the clock above the kitchen sink.

"I said I'd meet Scorpius a little earlier, we have Quidditch stuff to talk about," said Albus, draining his glass of orange juice.

"Can't miss that," grinned Harry, ruffling his son's hair. James entered the kitchen, silently.

"Dad," he said quietly, "can I talk to you for a minute," he stood against the bench, head down.

"Let's go into the backyard," suggested Harry, grabbing his eldest son around the shoulders. When faced with his dad's piercing green eyes, he stammered over his words.

"I'm really sorry I was so flippant about....well you know what," said James, glancing nervously at his father's lightning bolt scar.

"You can say his name, I always did, even when he was hunting me down," said Harry, smiling grimly.

"I know, and it took until now for me to realise how brave you must have been to take him on like that," said James.

"Someone had to," said Harry, shrugging. He never bragged about the deed to anyone. Something which had robbed him of so much did not deserve to be glorified or revered. The history books, however, were beyond his control.

"I'm just so sorry, Dad. I suppose I was just jealous of Al. He's so much like you and I'm not," said James.

"I don't know about that, you're pretty good at breaking the rules and you're in Gryffindor, just like me and your mother. And let's not forget the Quidditch talent, although that's from your mother," smiled Harry.

"Mum says you were just as amazing at Quidditch as she was," argued James.

"Your mum only took up Quidditch to talk to me," winked Harry.

"Well then, is it fair to say we both use Quidditch to get the ladies?" asked James, grinning.

"It is," said Harry, starting back towards the kitchen.

"So are we okay?" asked James, hopefully.

"We're better than just okay. Out of interest, how many ladies?" asked Harry.

"So many," laughed James.

"I know the feeling. Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, I was even sure your aunt Fleur fancied me once," said Harry, laughing. Ginny stood facing him, arms crossed.

"Oh, really?" she said, much to her children's amusement.

"Until I met your mother of course. She tamed me and rid me of my womanising ways," he smiled.

"He exaggerates, James. He wasn't that popular with the girls and Fleur fancied everyone, it was the Veela in her," Ginny huffed.

"Did you fancy dad the first time you saw him?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Yes, she kept blushing every time she saw me, and she talked about me non-stop. Uncle Ron told me," grinned Harry.

"I believe our daughter asked ME. I thought he was cool, yes," said Ginny, blushing.

"I hate it when you use words like cool," groaned James.

"Enough talking, let's get the car loaded up," said Ginny, clapping her hands together. Albus and James went outside to collect their brooms from the shed and Lily called over her cat.

"Didn't the list say a cat OR an owl," asked Harry, spotting the cage in her hand that held a large, black owl. Lily turned her brown eyes on him and turned her mouth downwards.

"But Daddy, I'll get lonely," she said. Harry took his daughter into his arms and stroked her red hair.

"You'll have your brothers, Lil. But you can take your cat if it'll make you happy," he smiled. Her sad face always won him over and Lily sometimes used this to her advantage.

"We're ready, Dad," said Albus, holding his broom under one arm and his owl in the other.

"Make sure you take care of that owl, Albus. We don't want a repeat of last year," said Ginny, opening the front door.

"I told you, Byron turned out to be a parrot charmed to look like an owl. He started insulting McGonagall and she confiscated him when she found out he wasn't a real owl," said Albus, sadly. James laughed uproariously upon hearing the story again.

"Pegasus is great, "said Lily, admiring Albus' white owl.

"Thanks, what did you decide to call yours?" asked Albus, as he loaded his trunk into the car.

"Midnight, because of his colour," said Lily, handing her own trunk to James.

"You have better taste in owl names than your mother. Remember Pig, Gin?" teased Harry, starting the car.

"His name was Pigwidgeon, and how could I forget him? He was useless at delivering post, too small," she said, flicking her wand to secure the luggage. The family cruised down the road and talk soon turned to Hogwarts.

"That hat gives me the creeps," said James, shuddering.

"That hat saved both of our lives," said Ginny, gesturing to herself and her husband.

"Ginny....don't," said Harry. He didn't like his children to hear about the awful things he had suffered at the hands of Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think.....," said Ginny, touching his hand softly.

"Tell us, please," said James.

"Your father said no," said Ginny, firmly.

"They can hear it....but only if I can tell it," agreed Harry.

"As long as you do yourself justice," said Ginny, squeezing his hand. Harry told them the whole story; the diary, the writing on the wall, the basilisk, the sword. When he had finished, there was not a sound from the back of the car. A few minutes later, Lily broke the silence.

"No wonder you married him, Mum . You fancied him and then he saved your life," she sighed in rapture and the boys rolled their eyes.

"She was twelve, Lil," said James.

"Did you always know you would marry him, Mum?" asked Albus. Ginny thought of all the times she was worried for Harry's life, all of the times she almost lost him and then she spoke.

"No, I didn't know, but I hoped," she smiled. The conversation turned to school houses.

"Why are Hufflepuffs so dim?" asked James, popping a fizzing whizbee into his mouth.

"No houses are dim, PEOPLE are dim," said Albus, giving a meaningful look to James.

"Hey! Just because I'm not cunning or sly doesn't mean I'm dim. Gryffindors are brave and loyal, aren't they, Mum?" asked James.

"They certainly are, but no house is the best one. Everyone is different," said Ginny.

"Which house do you want to be in, Lil?" asked James.

"I don't mind," she said, paling at the prospect of facing the hat.

"I hope you're in Slytherin with me," said Albus, grabbing her hand.

"You do realise that I'll disown you both if you are. I can't have my rep ruined by two little snakies," said James.

"Dad's the only one at Hogwarts with a rep, James," said Albus.

"We're here!" called Harry.

"There are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron," said James, waving.

"I'm off to talk to Rose," said Albus, getting out of the car and summoning his trunk to his side. Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her Cousin Hugo's expression mirrored her own. She wasn't the only one who as worried about the impending doom that was the Hogwarts sorting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sorted

Lily kissed her parents goodbye and boarded the train behind Albus. He immediately led her to a carriage full of Slytherins.

"Al, I haven't been sorted yet...are you sure it's okay?" she asked, tentatively. Albus chuckled warmly and introduced her to his friends.

"Lily, these are my friends Anna and Sylvia," he said, gesturing to two dark haired girls.

"Hello, Lily," they said together, glancing up at her.

"They're spiritual twins," explained Albus, indicating a free seat for Lily. Lily sat down, nervously and stared at her shoes.

"How's Rose, then?" she asked her brother, taking out her wand.

"Be careful with that thing! She's fine, she has a crush on another Gryffindor," he said, rolling his eyes. Lily put her wand away and folded her arms.

"What's wrong with her having a crush? Don't you have a crush on anyone?" teased Lily. Albus scoffed.

"Of course not! Do you?" he challenged.

"Not yet, but I might meet someone here. Would you find that funny?" she asked.

"No, I'd break his nose," said Albus, flatly. Lily smirked. The carriage door opened a few seconds later and the most beautiful sight Lily had ever seen entered.

"Hi," said Albus, doing a manly wave.

"Hello, and who's this?" smiled the boy, giving Lily a cheeky grin. Lily tried to speak, but failed. The boy's face still bore some of the roundness seen in those who had not yet reached puberty, but the beginnings of chiselled cheekbones protruded from the pale face. His white-blonde hair was just long enough to frame his face and contrast beautifully against his emerald- green eyes. Upon further inspection, if that were possible, Lily saw that outlines of muscles had begun to strain against his tight shirt.

"This is my sister Lily. Lily, this is Scorpius. He's my best friend," smiled Albus.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he said, extending his hand like a hero from a period drama.

"Lily Luna Potter," she replied in the same manner, blushing nevertheless.

"H-how old are you?" she stammered, stupidly.

"Thirteen, just like Albus," he smiled at her as if she were a bit dim, and she blushed.

"It's just you look older," she explained.

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "We'd better get changed, your sister's one step ahead, I see," he said, glancing at her black robes with the Hogwarts crest. Lily blushed. Scorpius picked up his bag and unzipped it.

"Oh, you mean here. I'd better go...," Lily's protest was cut short as Scorpius removed his shirt.

"Wow, I mean whoa, look at the time, I'd better find my prefect," she said, rushing out of the carriage. Once the train had stopped, Lily followed the other first years to the little boats that would transport them across the lake.

"Al, was Lily okay?" asked James, coming over to meet him off the train.

"Why didn't you come and see for yourself?" asked Albus, bitterly.

"I'm a sixth year, Al. It would look weird if I sat with third years and first years," said James.

"Oh we can't have your reputation ruined, can we? It doesn't matter that Lily's terrified of what you'll say or do if she's not in Gryffindor. It doesn't surprise me though; after all you've had to say to me about being in Slytherin. Dad may have been in Gryffindor, but only because he asked to be, James. If it had been up to the hat, he would have been in Slytherin, just like me. And guess what, James? I'm more like Dad than you'll ever be, and that's what annoys you, isn't it?" seethed Albus, storming into the castle.

"Come back here, Albus, come and fight me like a real man. Or is your boyfriend waiting for you?" mocked James, taking out his wand.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any strong relationships like I do. Me and Scorpius are best friends," said Albus, angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. All this time you've spent 'talking about Quidditch', I'm sure you'll both be experts now," said James. Albus chased James back out of the castle and into the grounds.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Albus, sending a wave of light towards James.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said James, flicking his wand, but nothing happened.

"Useless for a sixth year, that spell only works on objects. Levicorpus!" called Albus, sending James into the air.

"Let me down! Let's fight this out like real men, no wands," said James, throwing his to the ground. Albus let James down and tossed his aside, too.

"Any last words, Albus?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You're going down, James Sirius Potter," he mocked, running into his brother's legs. James grabbed him and threw him across the grass. Albus retaliated and punched him in the face, busting his nose.

"You little....just you wait," roared James, running into his brother and sending him flying across the field. The boys continued to fight, missing half of the sorting.

"What is that racket?" asked McGonagall, hearing their shouts from inside the Great Hall.

"It sounds like James Potter, "said a sandy-haired boy who was on the Quidditch team.

"What a surprise," said McGonagall. Lily buried her head in her hands.

"Akhmed Patil," she called to a small boy who turned out to be in Hufflepuff.

"Get off me, freak! I want to see Lily's sorting, GET OFF," roared Albus, as James hung onto his leg.

"No way is she being like you, Al! See you in Gryffindor, Lily," called James.

"Who'd want to be like you? Join me in Slytherin, Lily. I'll protect you," said Albus.

"Are you saying that I wouldn't protect her?" asked James, angrily.

"SIT DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" called McGonagall.

"Lily Luna Potter, come up here please," she called. Lily walked up to the hat and sat down.

"I see your dilemma, child. You'd do well in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but you want to keep everyone happy and at the same time create your own identity. You're too bright for Hufflepuff....RAVENCLAW!" called the hat. Lily's jaw dropped, as did both of her brother's. The hall went silent, and Lily smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Breaking Away

After a fierce telling off from McGonagall, James and Albus were allowed only to see their cousin Hugo being sorted, before being escorted out of the hall. Hugo joined the Gryffindor table and smiled over at Lily, before giving her thumbs up. Lily smiled back and began tucking into the feast that lay before her.

"I don't believe this, how can we all be in different houses? It's just not possible," seethed James, pacing up and down the corridor outside McGonagall's office.

"Lily probably chose to be in Ravenclaw, because of what you said to her about being in Slytherin," retorted Albus.

"You can't choose houses, Al. Anyway, if anything, she was probably afraid of ending up like you," snorted James.

"I should think ending up like either of you would be no great thing," came a voice from behind them.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry about our behaviour. It'll never happen again, I swear. It was just a misunderstanding between brothers," stammered Albus, apologetically.

"Slow down there, Albus. What do you have to say for yourself, James?" she asked, addressing the older brother. James said nothing and folded his arms.

"Let's start with the basics. What were you two fighting about?" she asked, gesturing for them to sit down in her office.

"James kept goading Lily about becoming a Slytherin, I was defending her," explained Albus.

"I see, and why would it be so terrible if Lily was a Slytherin, James?" she asked, looking down her glasses at him. James ran a hand through his chestnut hair and sighed.

"Because they're rotten to the core, and our family aren't Slytherins," he replied, giving Albus a meaningful look.

"Your brother is a Slytherin, and he's not evil at all. He's a fantastic student," she beamed.

"So was Tom Riddle," grunted James.

"Never mention that name in this castle, Potter. You should know better, especially with you being who you are," she chided.

"Harry Potter's son, how could I forget?" he sneered.

"Listen boys, despite your interests, interrupting the sorting ceremony like that was unforgivable. I will have to call your parents in; perhaps it would be prudent for them to choose your punishments. I've run out of ideas for you, James," she sighed.

"We're sorry, Professor," said Albus, hanging his head.

"You may leave," said McGonagall.

"James, wait!" called Albus.

"It's over, Al. Three strikes and you're out. I've had about twelve now, this is it," he sighed, walking away.

"No, come back. James!"

"I have nothing left to say to you that I haven't said already. I don't know who I am anymore," called James. Albus watched him go, sadly. As he made his way back to the castle, he wished that he understood his brother better.

Lily sat in her common room; talking to a girl she had met at the feast, who was called Samantha.

"Lily, there's a Slytherin boy waiting outside for you," said Jennifer, as she stepped through the portrait.

"First year?" asked Samantha.

"Third, his name's Scorpio or something," said Jennifer, sitting down with a magazine.

"Scorpius Malfoy, he's a friend of Albus'," Lily informed them.

"Ooh, he is fine," said Samantha.

"I'd better go and see what he wants," said Lily, blushing.

"Lily, how are you?" he asked, breathlessly.

"As good as can be expected, considering the way my brothers showed me up earlier," she said, irritably.

"I'm sure they're sorry," said Scorpius, giving her a look that could have made the Roman Empire fall.

"Did Albus send you?" she asked, in a bored tone.

"No, I just brought you these. I thought you might need cheering up a bit," he said, brandishing a bunch of wildflowers.

"Thank you, Scorpius," she gushed.

"You do like flowers, don't you?" he asked her, his eyes liquid mint.

"Well I was named after one, I love them, thank you," she said, smiling. She considered adding that she'd love anything he gave her, but decided against it.

"I'm glad and I'm also glad you're okay, well...err," he hesitated, rotating on the spot.

"I'd invite you in, but you might get harassed," she joked, indicating the portrait hole. He smiled a beautiful smile and laughed.

"Well, I'd best be off then, would you like me to give Albus a message?" he asked.

"Ask him to meet me tomorrow by the lake, please," she said.

"Will do," said Scorpius, nodding.

"Oh, and Scorpius, I'm having a little get together on Tuesday, because it's my birthday. You're welcome to come along if you'd like," she said, half expecting him to laugh in her face.

"I'd like that, hug?" he asked, opening his arms wide. Lily thought she had misheard, but leaned in nonetheless. She suddenly became conscious of her thudding heart, and cut the hug short.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," she said, awkwardly.

"Goodnight, Lily," he replied. Before she stepped back into her common room, Lily leaned against the portrait. Despite the fact he was way above her league, was two years older than her, was her brother's best friend and probably felt sorry for her, Lily fancied Scorpius Malfoy so much that it hurt.

"You must be starting to feel like you're adopted or something, Potter, what with all the different houses," a boy joked in the dorm room.

"Hilarious," said James, heading for the shower. If he resented his family now, it was nothing compared to what was coming tomorrow.

"Did she seem okay, Scorpius?" asked Albus, once they were in the common room.

"She wants to speak to you tomorrow, by the lake. She seemed fine, she invited me to her birthday party thing," said Scorpius, shrugging.

"I love her just as much, even though she's not a Slytherin. It wouldn't matter if she was a troll, she's my sister and I love her so much," said Albus, thoughtfully.

"Tell her that tomorrow, she can't be angry if you tell her that," reasoned Scorpius. Albus settled into bed, it had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Life Lessons.

"I don't want to talk to her, Albus. We have nothing more to say to each other. She's in Ravenclaw, and that's fine," said James, dismissively.

"Forget houses for a minute, she's your sister. She's eleven years old and has just started at a school, in a house where she knows nobody. Don't you care at all?" asked Albus.

"Of course I care, but she's a girl. She'll get over the whole thing in a couple of days. We don't need this bonding session by the lake, Al," his brother replied, grabbing his bag.

"I need to see her, even if you don't. What lesson have you got first?" asked Albus, trying to make conversation.

"History of Magic, I only took it because we were promised there'd be blood and gore, but all we've studied so far is Goblin rights through the ages and great wizards of our time," said James, rolling his eyes.

"Have you learned about Albus Dumbledore yet?" asked Albus, excitedly.

"Not yet, maybe he wasn't important enough," shrugged James.

"Not important? The greatest Head Teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, the wizard who defeated Grindelwald, the man who helped Dad defeat Voldemort, and not forgetting, my namesake," said Albus, smugly.

"Let's hope you're as great some day, then. I have to go," said James, swinging his bag over his shoulder and setting off to the History of Magic classroom. When he arrived there, James was shocked to see a huge picture of his father on the wipe board.

"Professor Binns, why is there a picture of my dad here?" he asked the ghost, who had not left the castle for years, despite being a living teacher at some point.

"Because your father is one of the greatest wizards who ever lived," he replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please, take it down. This is really embarrassing," cringed James, watching his classmates file into the room.

"You should be proud, Potter. My lesson will go ahead, whether you like it or not," Professor Binns informed him. James glared at him resentfully, but took his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we will be talking about a wizard who is not yet forty," declared the ghost, beaming unnervingly at them. The class gasped in amazement, as most of their subjects were pushing a hundred years in age.

"That's Harry Potter, wasn't he a cutie?" gushed Miranda, gazing at the picture of a teenage Harry.

"Cutie or not, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, not once, but twice. Once when he was only a year old, and again when he was seventeen," said Professor Binns, knowledgably.

"That's contradictory, surely? He couldn't have defeated him if he came back again," said James, thoughtfully.

"Mr Potter, I thought you of all people would understand how it worked. Voldemort was indeed gone, for ten whole years, but somehow he regained a body," chided Professor Binns.

"Funnily enough, we don't sit around the dinner table discussing his greatness," said James, sarcastically.

"You have your father's sarcastic nature and disregard for the rules, but your brother Albus is more like him in appearance," noted the Professor.

"Yeah, I should give Albus a nice little cut on his head and then they'll be twins," replied James. The class did not laugh.

"Do not be so flippant about the scar, Mr Potter. There seems to be much your father has not told you about the matter, and I'm here to fill you in. Harry Potter was born the Chosen One, the one who would defeat the Dark Lord. We learnt last time about Voldemort's horcruxes, but what you may not know is that Harry himself was a horcrux, in a sense," continued the Professor.

"How? How can a person be a horcrux?" asked Miranda.

"Voldemort did not intend it this way. When he killed Harry's parents, Voldemort lost a piece of his soul, that part went into Harry, thus effectively making him a horcrux," explained the teacher. James listened carefully, hearing things he had never been told.

"You told us that in order to destroy Voldemort, Harry had to destroy all of the horcruxes, does that mean he had to destroy himself?" asked a boy near the front.

"He had to be prepared to die for his cause, and he was. He was willing to sacrifice himself for wizard kind, can you imagine what a sacrifice that must have been to contemplate?" asked the ghost.

"Amazing," gushed Miranda.

"He didn't have to do it, someone else could have," argued James.

"Weren't you listening, it was his destiny from birth," stressed Miranda.

"He lived to kill Voldemort," agreed Professor Binns, sitting down. He went on to explain all about the Prophecy and the horcruxes, and by the end, James felt betrayed. Harry had never told him any of this. Was he not important enough to share these secrets with? Was he not enough like Harry to be important? If he looked more like his father and could speak to snakes, would Harry have divulged these secrets to him? James went up to his dorm room for his free period to think, there was much to mull over.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Albus begun, the minute he spotted his sister next to the lake. Lily held up a hand for him to be quiet.

"I was thinking last night, about what you did, and I was thinking it was pretty childish and ridiculous," she began, folding her arms.

"I know it was, Lily. I'm sorry, though, and I know James will be too, eventually," pleaded Albus.

"Let me finish. It was pretty childish and ridiculous, but I know you were just sticking up for me, and that James can be pretty forceful when he wants to be," she said.

"Am I forgiven, then?" asked Albus, cautiously.

"Yes, you are by me, anyway. Mum and Dad aren't happy with either of you, though," she warned.

"I know, I'm worried about seeing them. I feel as if I've let them down," sighed Albus.

"It wasn't so terrible what you did, and you did it for a good reason," said Lily, softly.

"Yeah, I suppose. Scorpius said you liked the flowers he gave you," said Albus.

"They were lovely, it was really nice of him," Lily said, her heart pounding at the mere thought of him.

"Yeah, well he hasn't got any brothers or sisters. You're the closest thing he's got," said Albus, smiling. 'Oh great', thought Lily.


End file.
